It is known that the driver of a motor vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission must continuously actuate the brakes after the driver brings the vehicle to standstill with the motor running such as when driving up to an intersection or during a traffic jam. Otherwise, a slow unwanted movement of the motor vehicle is unavoidable.
A continuous actuation of the brakes brings with it a danger of fatigue on the part of the driver as well as an unsafe condition when the brakes are inadvertently released while the vehicle is at standstill. These situations can occur especially during longer standstill periods.